Field
This disclosure relates to the field of data processing systems. More particularly, this disclosure relates to branch prediction of program instruction flow within data processing systems.
Description
It is known to provide data processing systems including branch prediction mechanisms. Correctly predicting the behavior of branch instructions is beneficial in enabling less interruption to processing, and other inefficiencies, such as fetching the wrong instructions from memory, partially executing the wrong instructions requiring pipeline flushes, and the like.